He is not alone
(This is part one of a three part series, if I get good fed-back I will make the other two, it is purely fictional, and names of some characters are not my own, such as, but not limited to: Herobrine, Notch, Jeb, ect. Please also note I’m not all know when it come to minecraft and some information is not true, I apologize for this, but don’t make a big deal out of it. Thank you for reading and enjoy) Discovery Dinnerbone was running upside down the hall to Marcus’s office and shoved the door open when he reached it “Marcus!” he said loudly. Notch was standing at his window looking outside of it and turned around to see Jeb standing there panting heavily from running so fast “Something has happened”. “What is it?” he asked, a bit surprised by his sudden entrance. “The minecraft forums have been corrupted...” he said with panting breath. Notch rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. “It has happened before, just launch an antivirus and it will be fine.” Jeb shook his head. “No, you don’t understand, this is not just some hacker that has gotten on the forums, it’s something else… here look...” he placed his laptop that he had brought with him down on his desk and pulled up the minecraft forums, there were several pictures of things that no one but Notch and the rest of the staff should see, including some from photos of the funeral of Notch’s brother that were never supposed to go up, and on the pages of themselves was information that was kept only to themselves and never to the public, there was even a picture of junkboy’s real face. Notch shook his head in denial that this was happening, how could it. “W-who did this, WHO!?” he was all most sweating, it gave all of his information, including all his credit card numbers, pin number, and his privet house number. He was hysterical, how could this happen and more importantly who did this. “I don’t know, but whoever it is, is A: a really danm good hacker or B: something… not of here...” Notch looked confused. “What do you mean ‘not of here’?” Jeb sighed. “You do remember… him, right?” as soon as Jeb said the word, Notch had a chill down his spine, he knew what he was talking about, he tried to forget about him, but he never could. “Y-yes…I do remember.” “Well it’s probably something like him.” “Are you saying my brother did this?” he was offended by his remark. Even though his brother was within the game and would corrupt it, this is something that he has n ever done before. “No, not him… something else… something new.” Notch looked terrified down at the laptop again, still not believing what he was seeing “Marcus” he quickly looked back up at Jeb “He is not alone… not anymore...” Jeb click around more to see if there was anything new posted, that’s when he saw a new page had been made, had no name, no subject, no nothing, just a page. The two looked at each other, horrified of what might be on that page, then they looked back at the laptop, Jeb moved the arrow on top of it and clicked it, and all that was on the page were the words “It all begins here.” next to the words were a link, a link to a minecraft server. They tried to click on it but when they did the laptop crashed and the screen when blank. “What now?” Jeb asked, Notch closed the laptop and looked down at his desk then stood up and walked to the window. “We wait…and pray that the worst has past...” It begins It was a normal day on the server, the ping was about 70, and was about half full. The admin of the area was a regular minecraft player, going on the game almost every day and played for hours on end at that. His name was Zack, he was 15 years old and as you could tell, he is also a major minecraftian, but I digress. He was one of the three admins that were on the server at the moment, and he had one thing that made him different from everyone on the server, he had a mod, new animations mod, it was made by a friend of him, a rather wealthy friend, it adds hundred new animation to the game, but it isn’t quite original, he was looking through the mob coding and found that a unusual mob had a different vision code, he couldn’t find out which mob it was and assumed what any minecraftian would think of such an anomaly, Herobine, little did he know though , that it really was Herobrine, and Zack had the feeling it was, so he called the mod Herobrine vision, although he never did think much of delving into the coding of a demon and the possible consequences of it. He idled around looking griefer pits and traps, when he got a call from Skype, confused he answered it, it was the owner of the server “Hey man, whats up? Zack asked. “New protocol, all admins on server need to be connected through Skype, we’ve been getting allot more griefer complaints lately and they have been only getting worse. ..” he replied. “Roger that. Is it just going to be on this call?” “Yeah, I’ll call the others in soon, who is on?” Zack checked the player list “Umm… just me, The Russian, and Samantha, yeah that all… oh John just joined.” John was the super admin of the server although he was annoying and rather pushy with his power. He joined the call soon after so did the Russian, and then Finally Samantha “Greetings all.” Zack said with a humorous voice “Hey man, whats up?” Russian asked in his thick Russian accent “Yeah why are we talking like normal people?” Samantha asked in her English accent “Holy shit Sam is British!” Zack was joking. “Oh my god your right, it is the first time we are hearing each other’s voices, so expect many immatures joke about each other." Russian said “It’s English, not British…” Sam said a little embarrassed about it “No it’s British, I know that” John said in a surprisingly young voice, apparently he was only eleven and this made everyone quiet, from what they could tell from what John said in the chat, they thought that he was at least thirteen and had a power issue along with that, yet he wasn’t, he was just a power hungry eleven year old. Everyone tried their hardest not to laugh, but Zack could not contain himself and laughing hard at the idea of such a young person with such a power hunger, soon the others joined him in his laughter. “No it’s not you fucking idiot!” Sam said still laughing. “Whats so funny?” John said upset at everyone for laughing. “It’s like a big dog that meows like little kitty-cat!” Russian said. “Whatever…” John said pouting. “Okay, okay, let’s talk now about important things now...” The owner said recovering from his laughter. “Yeah, why are we talking with our voices… its hard.” Russian complained. “We need to be more communicative, we’ve been getting more and more griefer complaints, we need to communicate easier.” “Okay then, so we just do our normal thing, just talking to each other as we do it?” Sam asked. “Basically.” The owner said. He explained more new protocols and eventually he left them to themselves. About an hour later Russian saw something that shocked him so much that his mic fell to the ground, after some muffled movement Russian spoke. “Guys? Are any of you guys Satanic?” “What, what do you mean man?” Zack asked a little freaked out. “Because, one minute I’m just minding my own business and I turn around and there is a…well you better just see for yourselves” everyone TPed over to him to see a giant pentagram made out of netherrack and lit on fire. “No one in survival made that thing that fast.” “Okay, quick check for command blocks before whoever did this breaks them all, that has to be it.” they looked all over, none were found. “W-what the fuck man?” Russian said “is this some kind of fucked up joke?” “No man, this is not right” they investigated more, then Sam spoke up... “Guys… I found something...” she looked at a sign that was in the very middle of the pentagram. It read ‘It begins’... He was breathing deeply; he stocked his prey, a lone player, deep in one of his mine looking for diamonds just like everyone else. His white eyes were fixed on the back of his future victim’s head. From his point of view, it looked just like real life, he had, what Zack called ‘Herobrine Vision’ rather than the blocks that everyone else saw. He licked one of his sharp teeth and approached his prey, he stepped on a block of gravel and his prey turned around to see his glowing white eyes, and as soon as he saw his name bar, he started to run as fast as he could, no turning around, he ran as fast as he could down the mine, Herobrine ran after him. His prey was fast, but he was faster, he chased his prey to a dead end, in a futile attempt to save himself he started to mine away the stone blocking his path. To the player, it looked like he was hit by lighting and died, but to Herobrine, it was a much gorier scene, he pounced on his prey and sank his sharp teeth in his neck, the sound on blood spraying out of his victim’s body gave him a blood rage, he tore at his victim’s flesh ripping and tarring him, slowly devouring his meal. Before the player could respawn he was banned from the server by Herobrine. Herobrine wiped the blood from his smiling demonic mouth; he made a growling sound as he slowly descended into the depths of the Earth. “Hey something is wrong guys, wait did any of you ban anyone just now?” Zack asked as he saw a person getting banned, but it didn’t show the name of the person who banned them. None of them had done it. “Well who the hell did it then?” Russian asked “I don’t know man, but strange things have been happening lately, remember the pentagram”? Zack said a bit scared at this point, had his worst fears of what could possible happen in minecraft come true? His breath trembled, he knew exactly how this was going to end, or at least he thought he did. “Yeah, oh shit man, I got a report of a mass bombing, yeah its over in the…” Russian started “Over where?” Sam asked. “The Church… its really messed up man.” “Well I’m going off on a limb here and going to say that our satanic friend has something to do with this...” Zack remarked. “I will have to agree with that one.” Sam said, investigating what was left of the church. “Wait, has anyone been giving supplies to the public?” they all said no, “then someone has been saving allot of TNT for this stunt.” “No shit, we need to find answers and fast before this gets out of hand!” Sam said. The griefer replaced the fence that he had broken to get to his under-river griefer pit, and unloaded his loot into his chest. He smirked at what he had stolen, six diamond blocks, a stack of diamonds, and countless amounts of gold “Nice catch for today, god I love stealing from admins, they won’t notice that these are missing”. He through the rest in and closed it. But something was wrong; he had many different painting all over his lair, but they changed, changed to a new painting. It looked like a person, with an evil, bloody grin; it reminded him of Jeff the killer, only the skin was more human looking than Jeff’s. But on further examination, it looked like he was holding an ax-like weapon, it looked far too big for him to carry, and long sharp fingernails and on his chest was a bloody pentagram. “W-what the…” the griefer started, but before he could finish, he heard something, like a growl. Quickly he turned around to see the creature in the painting, it ran to him and he pulled out his sword to fight back, he started slashing at it, but it wouldn’t stop. From the creature’s prospective, it was just like the Herobrine vision, so it was so much life-like. The creature cased his victim to the wall and stabbed it’s long, sharp fingernails into him and into the wall, pinning his victim to the wall. As his lungs were filled with his own blood, some shot out of his mouth and ran down his chin and neck. The creature pulled his nails out of the wall but kept them in his victim on them, slowly raising him up, then he started to separate them, slowly, painfully pulling his victim in half, his nails had already broken the bone and that made it easier to pull him apart, the sound of flesh tarring satisfied the beast, it pulled harder, the flesh gave way his body split in half, blood was everywhere, on the walls, floor, ceiling. As with Herobrine’s victim the griefer was banned from the server before he could respwaned. The creature walk to a clean wall and used his giant fingernail at write, in blood something. And just as it came, it disappeared into the darkness of the night. Zack was swimming in the river by the town, a common spot for griefer pits, he found that his personal stash of items had shortened quite a bit, so he was seeing if any near-by griefers had made their home in the river. As he was swimming, he saw a small amount of light and a piece of fence. “Oh I got you now” he said to himself as he broke the fence and when into the pit and closed it back up with a bit of dirt. What he saw next horrified him; the walls were completely covered in blood. “O-oh my god…” He knew that this was not normal, something was wrong. He continued to look around the house I hopes of finding the owner of it and banning the sick, sadistic, son-of-a-bitch who did this, or at least find his things. In the chest room he found him, well at least what was left of him. The two pieces of him lay on the ground bloody and desiccated. He thought to himself, whoever who did this saw what he saw, and no one could see that except him… unless of course, it was Herobrine himself. “No…no no… I-it can’t be…” “Dude, whats wrong?” Russian asked a bit concerned “You sound pretty freaked out.” “Dude…I think he is real…” Zack replied “Who is?” Sam asked “H-Herobri….” “Don’t tell me that you believe in tha!t” John said skeptically “Dude, if you saw what I am looking at… you would know man…you would know.” just as Zack said that, John TPed to him and looked around. “There is nothing here...” he looked around more. “Here, I’ll send you a screen shot.” He saves a screen shot and sends it to John. As John see it, his eyes widens in horror. “N-no this is fake, this can’t be real…” John said horrified. “Wait what is it?” Russian asked. “Here” he sends the screen shot to the other two. “Oh…that, how do you see this?” Russian said. “I have a mod that a friend has, I call it ‘Herobrine Vision’, I’m the only one with it, except of course Herobrine himself...” “Okay so how do you know that whoever did this can see this.” John asked. “It’s pretty clear to me that, whoever did this, wanted to make this mess, wait something is on the wall over there.” Zack said as he walked over to the writing. “Ave glorióso nómine Satan.” “What is that, Spanish?” John asked. “No… it’s Latin” Zack replied, quickly he brought up Google translator “It means…” “What is it?” Sam asked. “H-hail the glorious name of Satan...” Zack said quietly, he went back to minecraft and looked around more; there was nothing to say who did this, except the writing on the wall. He shook his head in doubt that this was actually happening, a demon was in his server and it was killing and banning players and there was nothing he could do about it, but watch. He was just about to leave the pit until he heard something be-hind him, e quickly turned around to meet the gaze of the beast that had do this, and in his hands was a giant axe, instinctively, Zack began to punch the monster, as quick as he could, but it was like the hits did noting. The beast hit Zack with the handle of the axe, knocking him to the ground, he backed up till his back was against the wall and the beast approached him, When it was in range it lifted the axe high in to the air and was about to bring it down on to him, but something stopped him, he attention was grab by a what sounded like a ghast, but when the beast turned around, he was meet with …two… white…eyes. Category:From http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/